People interact more and more with computers, and they also interact more and more with different kinds of computers. While desktop and laptop computers may have been the most prevalent computers in people's lives in the past, most people are more likely now to interact with smart phones, DVRs, televisions, and other consumer devices that include computers in them.
Certain computers are well-suited for entering and editing information, such as desktop and laptop computers. Other devices are better suited to delivering information but not receiving it, such as televisions that do not include keyboards, or that have keyboards of limited size. Also, some computers are best used in certain situations, and other computers in other situations. For example, a smartphone is typically best used on-the-go and at close quarters. In contrast, a television is better used while a user is stationary, and frequently from relatively long-distances.